Penumbra: The Catalysts
Penumbra: The Catalysts is a spin-off, crossover, non-canon game detailing some events in the Elisus Modus canon. Plot The setting of Penumbra: The Catalysts takes place in a location named the "Nexus Realm", in which the Great Eternal, Xetheres, first laid the foundations for life and existence throughout the multiverse. Outside the realm, the multiverse is on the brink of collapse due to Hemophage passing through a place named "The Shadow Plains" and harnessing its endless supply of dark energy. To combat this, Xetheres revives Exe, Jay Garrison, Lux Antares, and Alise, through the Nexus Realm, granting them the ability to travel between the multiverse to reassemble their respective allies and ultimately, to launch an attack on Hemophage. Unfortunately, the creation spawned replicas, named "Nexus Egos", of the Elisus Modus antagonists. The Nexus Egos align themselves with Hemophage in order to dominate the multiverse. Armament of Revival Exe, upon receiving Xetheres's power, travels to his own time immediately, but soon realizes that NE Eon has corrupted his allies within his time period, and is forced to fight them in order to free them of NE Eon's clutches. Through his journey, he relives through key battles of his life, as seen in the list below. # Tangent Axle # Nero, the Illusionary Android # Apex # Several manufactured Exe clones # Omniphage # t # t # t # t Throughout all of this, regular Eon is nowhere to be found, and Exe assumes that he would have to destroy NE Eon in place of him, which turns out to be the case, however, upon NE Eon's defeat, he says that Hemophage's power would grant him life soon. Legend of the Grand Azure Thanking Xetheres for granting him power, Jay, remembering fragments of memories he was not involved in, travels back in his own time to meet his ancestors and discovers that his arch-enemy, Galan, has completely taken over his timeline through past and present, using his aion, Hawkwind, to forcefully control peoples' minds to him, spreading chaos and destruction. The only way for them to break free is with Jay's new aion ability. The list below is the order in which Jay fights them. # Juniper Rose # June Rose # Cresendo Volta # Juno Garrison # Jenova Braxton # Sigdros (who wasn't plain evil to begin with, due to him being an alternate version of himself who became violent after an existential crisis) # Genevieve Louvre The only one truly safe from Galan's mind control was Geneva Braxton, because she, along with a few others, was inside of a sealed off realm. During his third battle, Jay looked frantically for the younger version of his wife, Kamryn, but after freeing Genevieve Louvre, it was revealed that Kamryn had been serving Galan due to the mind control and Jay would have to defeat Galan to free her once again. After the battle, Galan says with his dying breath that his life would be replenished in the future due to Hemophage. Binds of Eternity Shadow Remnant t